


no one else

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Forbidden Love, I guess.., M/M, Sibling Incest, their wives are in this but i dont want to tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard is very jealous when it comes to his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one else

**Author's Note:**

> whoa this is such utter crap im sorry you have to read this
> 
> sorry if there are any spelling errors, i am to gosh darn lazy to look through this again D:

It had been a while since the Ylvis brothers had seen one another. Over two months in fact. Two months where Bård, Maria and their children had been on a luxury cruise. It was a well deserved trip, Vegard had to admit, but he still felt a constant nagging in the back of his head, he was worried about their work, among other things.

But now they were back, all five of them tanned and the entire familys hair has gotten lighter because of the sun. Bårds blue eyes practically light up in comparison to his tan skin, and his smile is wide and happy. Vegard knows that smile, he knows the bliss his face radiates, the long lingering looks he gives his wife as he wraps his arm around her and pulls her to his side.

They had had sex. 

'That motherfucker,' is all Vegard thinks, and releases a loud huff. He bites his lip and curses silently, but its already too late. All eyes turn to him. His brothers, his wifes, his sister-in-laws, his childrens and his nieces and nephews eyes. They're all looking at him with questioning eyes. He clears his throat and smiles politely, excusing the huff as something like a burp.  
His wife, Helene, and Maria soon start talking about whatever it was they had been talking about, and the children carried on playing. The only difference was, that Bård was taking a few stolen glances at his brother now and then, his brows furrowed and his lips pressed tightly together. 

Vegard keeps looking at Bård, noticing how he starts fumbling more and more, eyes searching around the room, looking anywhere but at his brother. He grabs his phone, looks at it quickly, then glances up at his brother and then away again, shoving the phone back into his pocket. It's almost laughable.

Finally, Bårds eyes linger and Vegard nudges his head at the hall, signalling him to follow. They excuse themselves as having private matters to talk about, and quickly leave the room.  
Neither of them say a word, however Vegard stops and looks questionably at his little brother, who sighs as tells him to follow.  
They walk up the stairs and Bård leads him into the bathroom, where he locks the door after them. 

”Vegard, I-” Bård starts and turns towards his brother, but his words disappear as Vegards lips clash against his own, and he is pushed up against the door. He momentarily gives into temptation and kisses back, running his fingers slowly up and down his brothers chest, but quickly stops himself and pushes Vegard away.

”Stop it! We can't do it here!” Bård hisses and goes quiet, listening. He hears the women chatter away downstairs, and hears the children run around, and he breathes out in relief. Vegard approaches slowly again, but Bård stops him. ”No, Vegard. Not here. Everyone is right downstairs!”  
”I couldn't care less if they hear,” Vegard breathes out, placing his arms on either side of his little brother, trapping him. ”I want you.” He whispers against his skin, before leaving a trail of gentle kisses against his jaw, all the way up to his ear.

”Vegard!” Bård say helplessly, not even trying. His brothers hands cup his face and he presses his lips against Bårds again. Bårds fingers snake their way around his back and up under his shirt, making small circles at the small of his back.  
Vegard breaks the kiss and starts licking down his neck, whilst his hands find their way to the hem of his white tshirt. He starts grinding slowly against Bårds pelvis, the soft friction between their clothed selves making Bård moan softly.

”Lets get rid of this stupid thing,” Vegard giggles and pulls the tshirt over Bårds head and the cool air hits his naked skin. Bård scoffs at Vegards amazed look as his eyes slowly run up and down his frame.  
”You're so...” Vegard swallows as he touches him, touches any part of him he can. ”Beautiful.” He manages to get out. 

Bård just laughs and tugs at his brothers shirt, unbuttoning a few buttons. His hands drop to his pants and he unbuttons them.  
Vegard grabs his hands and backs away from the door, pulling Bård with him. He hits the wall behind him and pulls Bård in close, pressing his lips against his again, licking against his teeth, asking for entrance. Bård deepens the kiss and allows him in, groaning into his mouth as their tongues work together.  
Vegards hands slip down to Bårds waist and unbutton his pants, and slip into his boxers, gripping his ass. He starts grinding his hips against him, pressing him closer to him, silencing the moans threatening to escape by kissing him harder. 

”Can we just finish this quickly?” Bård asks, breaking the kiss, panting. He was still worried someone would come looking for them, and it would not end well if they got caught.  
Vegard doesn't reply, simply kisses him again as he teasingly runs a finger over Bårds hole, and quickly pushes it in. Bårds mouth falls open but he manages to silence the scream wanting to escape. He breathes heavily and swallows hard, biting down on his lip as Vegard starts moving his finger in and out of him.

”You wanted to end this quickly, right?” Vegard laughs and kisses his shoulder reassuringly, as he forces another finger into his brothers tight hole.  
”Shit, Vegard!” Bård moans, legs giving up on him. He clings to his big brother, burying his face against his chest as Vegard fingers him, opening him up.  
”You're opening up so well for me Bård,” Vegard kisses his forehead and getting a better grip on him. ”You're doing so well.” 

Bårds cock is already hard, and Vegard rubbing up against him isn't making it much better. ”V-Vegard, please just- fucking hurry up.” Every second longer they were up there, they'd get more suspicious. His imagination was drifting off and he didn't even pay attention to Vegard slipping his fingers out of him, he blinked and when he came to, Vegard had turned them around and had pushed his pants down to his ankles.  
”Take them off,” Vegard ordered, and turned away, heading for the shelves next to the door. He rummaged around the things on the shelf, and chuckles when he finds exactly what he was searching for, hidden behind various hair products on the top shelf. Lube.

Bård steps out of his jeans, kicks them away, and gently touches his painfully hard cock. It had hardly been given any attention, but was already dripping precum.  
”Don't touch!” Vegard ordered, returning with his hand full of lube. He pulled out his erection, and lavished it with the cool liquid.  
Vegard stepped closer to his younger brother, so close that their erections rub against each other, and he grabs hold of both cocks and starts pulling on them slowly. Their synchronized moans are very quiet, but loud enough for a surge of pleasure to run down Vegards spine. He wants to take his brother, to fuck him, remind him who it really is which makes him feel good.  
He lifts his little brothers leg up to his waist, supporting him against the wall, and Bård automatically lifts his other leg, wrapping them around his waist.

”Do you want me to fuck you?” Vegard breathes against Bårds lips, licking them slowly. ”Do you want me to make you cum?” He slides his hand behind him, and pushes two lubricated fingers into him, preparing him for his length.  
”Ah! Fuck,” Bård moans, ”just fucking-” he groans, but doesn't manage to finish. Vegard puts his arms under his thighs and spreads his legs, and quickly penetrates him, burying himself inside him. 

”Oh god,” Vegard groans, slowly moving inside him, thrusting shallowly.  
Bård breathes quickly, feeling his brothers cock inside him, rubbing against his walls. He loves the feeling, the burning sensation of being filled like that, but he knows Vegard isn't giving it his all.  
Bård wraps his arms around Vegards neck, and pulls him closer, pressing their lips together. Their mouths work together, teeth clacking and tongues battling for dominance, all the while Vegard keeps the same slow pace. 

”You know,” Vegard breaks the kiss and looks Bård in the eye, thrusting into him a bit faster, but still not going all the way in. ”It breaks my heart seeing you with your wife, when I know what I can do to you.” Vegard sucks gently on the soft skin below Bårds neck, earning him a soft gasp from the younger man. He chuckles and bites him gently.

Bård huffs a laugh, and gives his brother a cocky grin, ”What you can do to me?” He wants to laugh, but as he says those words, Vegard picks up his pace and slams into him, hitting his prostate over and over. Vegard groans and knows whats gonna happen next, and he loves the fact that hes right. He looks up at his brother, whose mouth has fallen open, arms clammering around him, and he just smirks.  
Bård groans deeply, and rests his forehead against Vegards, eyes never leaving his, and he just starts mumbling and moaning, repeating the same words over and over again. ”Oh god, don't stop, don't stop don't stop, fuck, fuck fuck fuck! shit, ah!” the repetitive streams of moans soon turn into blubbering pleads and incoherent noises, just begging to be fucked harder and faster, never stop, never stop, never stop! His eyes have gone dark with lust, and his chest is moving rapidly.

”Oohh fuck, Vegard!” Bård cries out, and even Vegard starts worrying that they're going to hear them downstairs, but it seems like all shame has left his little brother. ”Fuck me harder, fuck!”  
Vegard rolls his hips, hitting the good spot inside Bård with every thrust, he enjoys feeling his little brother react to him, his body quivering for more, hips buckling against him, it's all a sight he wants etched into his mind. 

Bårds limp frame slumps forward, head still resting against Vegards, and hes now just a moaning mess, fingers digging into Vegards skin, and he's so close to the edge, he just needs a little push and he'd come.  
”Vegard,” he sobs against his cheek, ”Fuck.. Vegard..”  
”You want to finish this?” Vegard growls, hes close to orgasm as well, he feels it building up in his abdomen, and his thrusts start getting more and more erratic. ”You want to cum?”

”Please,” Bård moans, limply slipping his hand between them to wrap around his cock.  
”Fuck!” Vegard pushes Bård violently up against the wall with the last of his strength and pushes himself all the way into him, fucking him hard and deep.  
”I'm gonna-” Bård says, but the last word gets lost in a high moan, as he pumps his cock and feels Vegards length deep inside him, its enough to send him over the edge, and he comes in his hand and over Vegards chest. He keeps jerking himself through his orgasm, milking himself dry, and his vision goes blank as his head slumps against his brothers.

”Thats a good boy,” Vegard moans, and feeling his brothers hole tighten around him, he comes and unloads his juices inside him. His cock quickly goes soft, and he pulls out of him.  
As their bodies cool down and they come down from their high, they keep clinging to one another, limbs tightening around each other, as much skin touching as possible. 

”I told you..” Vegard breathes out, eyes closed, nose nuzzling against his brothers.

”Told me what?” Bård scoffs, and continues making small circles with his thumbs on Vegards back. 

”It's only I who can make you feel this way,” Vegard says, breathing hot over his brothers lips. The very thought of Bård with someone else makes his blood boil. 

”Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.” Bård chuckles, and closes the gap between them, gently kissing him. ”Now put me down!”  
Vegard grins and pushes him up against the wall again, rolling his hips against him slowly. ”How about a round two?” he teases against his neck, sucking on his skin.  
”Not now, god! We've been gone long enough!” Bård moans, and tries to wiggle out of Vegards grip. ”Later, when we're alone!” 

Vegard lets go of Bårds legs, and backs away, admiring his little brothers body as he stretches himself and groans, back arching and a distinct crackling noise coming from his bones.  
Bård stops and looks down at Vegard. ”You need to clean yourself up.” he points at his chest, and Vegard looks down. Bårds come was all over his chest and stomach, the white liquid slowly running downwards.  
”You made this mess, you clean it up,” Vegard says jokingly, pouting at Bård. Bård simply laughs and as he walks past him to get his pants, he runs his finger over his skin, catching some of his own cum, and licking it of his finger, all the while keeping eye contact with Vegard. 

Vegard swallows hard and feels his cock twitch, but he just chuckles and grabs a cloth and starts wiping away the rest of the cum on his chest.  
He sees Bård in the mirror getting dressed again, and then opening the window to make the smell of sex disappear. He looks at Vegard with questioning eyes, but keeps on tidying up the room, putting everything back to where it belonged. Lastly, he hid away the bottle of lube where Vegard had found it, put his hands on his hips and breathed out loudly.

”I'll see you downstairs?” Bård asks with his eyebrows raised.  
”Yeah,” Vegard puts the cloth in the bin with the rest of the dirty clothes, and starts getting dressed.  
”Vegard?” Vegard looks up when he hears Bårds voice, but doesn't expect his lips, softly pressed against his own, and then Bård leaves the room.  
Vegard is left alone with the faint bitter taste of his brothers cum in his mouth, and kept on getting dressed.

When Vegard came back downstairs, everyone had moved into the living room. Bård was sitting next to his wife, and he glanced up at Vegard before pecking her lips.


End file.
